Exploring Normal
Smithtons' Apothecary, Halcyon City “I’ll come back later then. Uhm… do you have pepper…?” Dominik stood by the shop’s counter, half-covered in afternoon shade, and half-illuminated by the plethora of magical miscellanea strewn around the shelves and cases behind the shopkeeper, Mr. Smithson. In this little shop of wonders, the ur-average teenager looked woefully out of place, and drew attention as he stood regardless of how much otherness there was on the within. Rhiannon wandered out from deeper in the store where she had been hidden by tall bookshelves covered in dusty tomes and arcane bric-a-brac of all varieties. Some such items were piled in her arms as she continued to browse before eventually giving a satisfied nod and heading back toward the front of the store. “I think this is all for today, Mr. Smithson! I appreciate you keeping everything so well stocked, and the variety never ceases to amaze.” She approached the counter with a pleasant smile, her traditional glamor up to grant the girl wavy black hair and tan unmarked skin. Her flowy but casual clothing completed the illusion of a totally ordinary teenager. When her eyes finally landed on Dominik, she looked surprised but gave him a bright smile. “Oh! Hello, Dominik. Do you come here often?” The girl unloaded her armful of items onto the counter, including a book on ‘Protective Charms and Warding’. “Ah, hi!” the boy blurted out loud and quick, as an almost instinctive reaction. His eyes clearly and frantically seized the girl up and down. After perhaps twice a look-over, he finally continued. “...Rhiannon, I didn’t expect to see you here. Uhmm… actually it kind of makes sense to expect to see you here, but… sort of, yes, I do. Gabe and I are friends and all and, uh…” Finally, Dominik’s eyes laid on the plethora of codices to his side. “...study material? I thought school’s over by this hour.” Rhiannon gave a light laugh at how flustered he seemed. “It's alright, you don't need a reason to be here. I was simply curious and a bit surprised to see you, that's all. Do you ever need anything from here for your um, friend?” She curled her hand like a claw and made scratching motions, looking at the arm the Dragon claw had manifested from before. At his question, she looked a bit sheepish. “Oh, these aren't for school. I've been trying to work on some gifts for people and the thought of being able to provide some form of protection for them even while I'm not there is- comforting? Even if they're probably not strong enough to make a real difference... I've attempted one on my own already, but I saw this book while I was looking for other materials and more knowledge never hurts! Especially when it comes to magic.” She paused for a moment to pay Mr. Smithson for the purchase after he had carefully packaged and bagged everything. “Ah, makes sense, makes sense,” Dominik retorted, forcing a smile on his lips that all but screamed he was painfully aware this conversation started on, apparently, the wrong foot - at least for him. Upon the query, he gave a simple answer, with a more genuine chuckle of his own. “Actually, that’s on my to-do list too. Finding gifts, I mean. It’s not that easy with what budget I have but… I do want to find something, and since I’ve got it a bit lighter at work today, I figured… why not?” Only as an afterthought did he blink at the memory of the faux-clawed hand. Again, Dom’s face curled into a slight smile as he shook it left to right and back again. “Ah, about that, nooo. Scalie-butt shuns pretty much anything here,” he said, gradually lowering his voice to but a whisper. “It’s a common thing with ‘mystical’ objects. And normal ones too. A lot of things, for him.” Rhiannon leaned in closer at his change to a whisper and gave a slow nod of understanding- though she still didn't fully understand. At least not the why. Or 'Scalie-butt’ in general honestly. “So… he wouldn't like me then.” She gave a mirthful grin, though there was a touch of disappointment as well. Picking up her bag, Rhiannon looked at Dom somewhat expectantly. “Well it doesn't look like you found what you were wanting here. Would you- I mean- if you don't like shopping alone I could…”She trailed off and looked away a bit. “Sorry, that was... Maybe I'll just- see you later then?” She smiled up at him again as though she'd never said anything strange. “Actually, I was thinking the same thing,” Dom said quickly and abruptly. Unlike before, there was little awkwardness or hesitation in his voice. He spoke with intent, and full albeit normal volume. “If no wards might work, there’s always the… normal gifts, right? Like a shirt or a voucher for the fast food…” he began, but his voice trailed off into silence - perhaps at his own realization. “But yeah, do come with. Maybe you could actually give me tips here and there… I’m not too good with money,” the boy finally added, in solemn admittance. Rhiannon appeared legitimately surprised but then her smile grew wider as a much more sincere happiness shone through. “Really? You want me to join you? Then of course I will! And yes, there are always many gift options- of varying costs and accessibility. I'm sure we can find gifts you'll enjoy giving.” She paused and looked him up and down for a moment before stating very frankly. “You actually seem the type to be very good with your money, Dominik. One needs an appreciation of money's value to be good with it. Arguably I'm terrible with money.” She chuckled. “But if you mean you have trouble spotting a good deal, that I can perhaps be of assistance with. Where would you like to go? Should I call for the car or are we walking?” Rhiannon sidled up next to her taller friend excitedly. “Uh, I always walk myself. It’s good for your health, right?” he shone a bright smile, as if to excuse his real intent or reason. “And I was thinking, uh, the SuperUltraMegaMan Mall… I probably got that name wrong. The biggest trade center around Halcyon, at least the popular one.” “Oh yes! I've been there a few times now but never just casual or window shopping for myself. I've always been ‘on a mission’ one might say.” Rhiannon gave a little laugh. “Walking sounds just fine. Shall we?” She gave a wave to Mr. Smithson and headed for the door, turning back to make sure he was following. The crowd meandered back and forth, all but forming solid streams of people travelling up and down the rows of shops lining each side of the corridor - which in turn snaked on and on from the entrance in an impressive, if somewhat overwhelming display. Despite the hour, the SuperUltraMegaMan Mall still had a sizeable amount of people dropping in for a visit, and a good number of them all but standing out from the crowd by virtue of the incident a few months back. Dominik, paradoxically, appeared unphased by the opulence of the modern-day consumerism. He entered through the front door, just a little bit ahead - as if to make way for Rhiannon herself - without any hesitation. Likewise, he stood in the small square of seats and info-stands simply looking around, eyes darting back and forth. “So… what would you get for a sixteen-year-old who happens to sometimes turn into various animals?” As they entered the mall, Rhiannon looked around with interest and a hint of awe. It had never been this busy the other times. She stayed close on Dominik's heels, not really wanting to get separated. “Oh you're wanting a gift for Jake? Is it a special occasion?” The young sorceress smiled brightly. “Well let's see… Animal themed things would be an obvious choice but maybe too on the nose? Unless something really good jumps out. What about- are there any really special memories the two of you have shared? Or something important to both of you?” Rhiannon looked around them curiously as she waited to let Dominik think. “Well, there was one time he had me parade around naked at his home base… and another time I had to drag him out of a metric tonne of foam… that’s also when we both met Gwen too, come to think of it…” Dom mused on, not tarrying long. He began walking as soon as Rhainnon was mostly done with her sentence. “I’m looking for something… normal. He did say the entire Wild Thing… thing is getting to him so I wouldn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. Maybe some sort of shirt…” Rhiannon's eyes went a bit wide and she could feel her ears go pink at Dominik's opening response, but he brushed right past it so she was fine moving her mind right along with the conversation. Thankfully her long hair hid the ears and the blush didn't get a chance to spread. “Hm, yes those don't really seem like memories one might give a present to remind of… Shirts are never a bad plan. We'll keep that as a backup.” She grinned up at him, trying to keep pace. “Personally I like to give things that are meaningful but perhaps also make them think of me? Or something I've made. Or both! What might make Jake think of you when he sees it?” “That’s, uh…” Dominik stumbled, slowing down at Rhiannon’s query. “...not something I considered. I guess… I just want to show I’m thankful for what he’s done for me, all in all?” “I’m not too good at figuring this out, to be honest. If you were in my position, what would you give Jake… or someone similar like that to you?” Rhiannon looked down and gave an awkward embarrassed little smile. “Well some of what I purchased today is for that sort of thing actually. I've been working on Gwen's birthday present. Almost finished too I think! I'm nervous about if she'll like it though… It feels extremely appropriate, but could also bring up- sad memories?” She dug around in her purse a bit before pulling out a carefully folded cloth. Unwrapping it, she revealed a keychain fashioned as an elegant sword - Lancelot's sword. It was an extremely detailed and accurate representation, though she was unsure how much Dominik had seen of the original. “I'm hoping to maybe get an inscription on it, but I'm not sure what to put… The supplies from the shop are for a smaller less obvious protection spell though. You know, for when I can't be with her?” Rhiannon sighed and scratched the back of her head. “I'm sorry, I'm not sure if this helps. I wish I knew Jake better. Maybe it's on the nose, but would he like something involving a dragon? I know you and um, Gramps? Are separate beings. But he helps you protect people you care about too, right?” To say Dominik was dumbfounded by the display before him would be generous. The youth stood and observed the little trinket, a shine all but gleaming in his eye. It was blatantly clear he was impressed by the work put into the charm, but at the same time, he quickly recovered his composure and bent back to a straightforward position. “Uhm… maybe?” he guessed. “As I said, I see where you’re coming from with this, but I can’t help but feel it would be a little bit… you know… me? Like I’m pushing myself into his things and I wouldn’t want that. But how you did this? I’m impressed.” Dom sat himself taking but a few steps back, on a small cube-shaped chair amidst a few already taken, in an ‘island’ for pedestrians resting their weary legs through the flow of people window-shopping and more. “Think you could enchant a pair of reading glasses like that…?” he asked, though his tone was a little bit in jest. Rhiannon appeared genuinely thoughtful, regardless of his tone. “Hm. I suppose I can't see why not. Most any object can be used for warding with the right symbols and spellwork present.” Her eyes turned to him more directly with a warm smile. “You consider Jake a very good friend, yes? And he would say the same of you? Even with a second pair of eyes, I fear you're missing something important dear Dominik.” She tapped her temple playfully then stepped closer to him and leaned over at the waist, bracing her hands on her legs. This position while he was seated brought her face directly even at eye level with him, dark green eyes filled with the same warmth as her smile. “People who care for one another want that person in their life. In their things, in their memories. If you don't think he'd be interested in the gift itself that's one thing, but your concern shouldn't be that it's too much of you. I can guarantee he will be happy with anything you give him, because it's from you and he knows you care. But gifts from here-” Rhiannon reached out and placed her hand on Dominik's chest. “Large or small, absurdly expensive or completely free- if it means something, that's what he'll love most.” Dom’s eyes, once more, shone with a gleam of understanding - or perhaps an idea. He blinked, and smiled, in his little subdued eureka moment. “I think I got it,” he said, and moved himself a little to the side as if to allow Rhiannon space to sit down herself. “...at least, I think I do. Maybe I should’ve figured it out from the start, hah. It’s the littlest things,” he commented, and shook his head in mild amusement. “What would you like yourself, if you had the chance? I find myself asking that question on the inside a lot more nowadays.” When Dominik smiled back, Rhiannon suddenly felt a lot more self-conscious leaned in and touching his very muscular chest. She hadn't noticed while she was trying to make her point. Pulling her hand away, she quickly straightened up while he readjusted his seating. Not for the first time, she was glad her glamor let her hide awkward blushing. She didn't really have feelings like that for him right now, but he was still a good-looking muscular guy… Realizing he moved to make space for her, the sorceress perched herself on the piece of chair he provided. It was a tight fit that left them angled and nearly back to back, but it was also comfortable in that silly friend way. “What would I like…? As a gift for me you mean? I- well honestly I don't find myself wanting much usually. It may sound pompous or spoiled but when you've grown up always having money to get what you want, you find that suddenly there's not much worth wanting… nothing that can be bought anyway. So when it comes to gifts, I'm always more happy that someone wanted to give me something than I am about the gift itself. And even if the gift is nothing I couldn't have bought myself, it's suddenly much more valuable because I got it from someone I care about.” She turned her head to look back at Dominik with a somewhat rueful grin. “Does that seem terribly silly?” For the first time, Dom had to cover his mouth. His shoulders worked tirelessly against him, shaking from the laugh he was doing his best to keep in, and down. Finally, still chortling merrily, he allowed his hand to slide off his face. He glanced at Rhiannon, head-over-shoulder. “It’s almost like a mirror, you know? When you have nothing, and no means of getting anything, you sort of learn not to want much if at all either. Gifts were more than just fancy new things given, but a sign that someone out there worried for your lot and did their best to help you up.” Again, he looked away, his eyes darting across the windowed displays. “But now I just worry I won’t measure up is all. Thanks for helping me… uh, see I’m being silly here.” Rhiannon grinned wider at his reaction and even chuckled a bit herself. “Glad I could provide you a solid laugh there. I really hope I didn't come across too- I don't know…” Rising to her feet, she turned to Dominik and held out both her hands to pull him up as well (not that he needed it). There's a cheerful expression still on her face. “Well if you have an idea for what you want, let's get going! There's nothing wrong with being silly now and then either. We all do it. Oh and Dominik-” With a mischievous smirk, Rhiannon quickly reached up and gave him a gentle flick right between the eyes. “You worry about the strangest things! I'm not sure what you think you need to measure up to, but I'm certain you've already surpassed it. Now come on, where to?” Dom recoiled from the flick, his eyes squinting for just a moment. Still, it did little to abate his inspired smile. “After me,” he implied, and began to lead the way through the crowd. The two passed a plethora of shops, with the Mall having both the gall to advertise itself as having a measure of everything, as well as the guts to back up said claims. Souvenirs, groceries, clothing stores of a dozen different kinds. Bedroom sheets, kitchen appliances, gaming and console vendors, TV displays, more and more. Dom didn’t stop overly much, though every so often his step would slow down and his eyes would appraise the beglassed display before him. Nothing appeared to spark overmuch want in the youngster, yet each and every impressive item caught the boy’s glimpse of awe and wonder. Of the few times she'd been to the mall since returning to Halcyon, Rhiannon had yet to actually browse the large selection and variety of stores. Her head was basically on a swivel the whole time they walked, looking between stores, people watching, and sometimes just watching Dominik's reaction to things that caught his eye. At one point she pulled him aside to a little ice cream shop and ‘accidentally’ bought a serving in a bowl that was way larger than she'd ever eat herself. The sly sorceress then practically begged for her companion's assistance in eating it (while conveniently having obtained a second spoon). Her curiosity was immense, but she refrained from asking what his gift idea was until he wished to share or they found it- whichever came first. “You really shouldn’t have,” Dom merely mentioned at the obvious ‘gift’ the two of them ran into prior. Still, his mood was hardly dented. As the two slowed down their pace, the other youth asked his question - “I know I tend to be a little starry-eyed in a big mall like this, but something tells me you don’t visit too often despite the fortune either.” His tone was anything but insulting, and more betraying his simple curiosity. Rhiannon gave a sheepish grin in response to his initial remark regarding the ice cream. “Not very subtle, am I… But I knew you'd say no to your own and it's so much less fun to eat alone. And I wanted ice cream.” At his question she simply nodded. “Your observation would be correct. Carol and Lukas usually handle any shopping for the house. Aife gets whatever she needs. Me? I'm just not sure what I'd buy. And walking around the mall like this by yourself just isn't the same…” “Well, you’re not quite ‘on the lonesome’ like this, are you?” Dom tilted his head, and rose his finger to poke at his own chest in an indicative manner. “Carol and Lukas, you don’t go shopping with them when nobody from your friends are around?” Rhiannon's eyes went a bit wide. “Oh! No I didn't mean- I meant I'm having a lot of fun walking around with you! But if I was just doing this same thing by myself, it wouldn't be?” She ran a hand through her hair. “Carol and Lukas usually go shopping during school hours. Plus it's usually just the supermarket or hardware store. The mall has too much they're not looking for.” “Gotcha… and these two, are they your friends or family…?” Dom asked, once again following simple curiosity. “Actually, I know about Gabe’s situation, but do you go to school?” “Um- it's a difficult definition actually. In some senses they're both friend and family? But they're also… employees technically. My parents hired them and pay them to take care of the house and grounds. And Lukas drives me places in the car if I need. I very much like them, but they're adults with their own lives and responsibilities. Not much reason to hang out with me.” She smiled but it was tinged with sadness. “School? Yes, I'm still attending. My training set me back a couple years. Though I may not exactly need it, I liked the opportunity to get out and be with people closer to my age again. Do normal things…” Dominik’s step became all but dead. What was a relatively calm pace petered out into an almost lethargic stroll, one leg dragged after another. His face went through a slow shift in mood - from interest, to worry, to concern. He looked away from Rhiannon, scrunching his cheeks in thought. Before long, he turned back to the girl, and pulled up a simple simper. “Like shopping with a person not-long-since homeless?” he began with a joke. “I’m hardly quite close to ‘normal’ yet, but… I think I could at least be someone to anchor to in that, I reckon? You know what I mean. It’s nice to slow down from all that superheroics and just… you know, window-shop, get ice-cream, pretend you have a home to come back to in the evening and all. To have school tomorrow, or chores in the backyard and whatnot.” Rhiannon looked up at him with a genuine smile. “Of course this counts! Where you lived or didn't live before doesn't affect the fact that I'm enjoying your company. And let's be honest- I can probably count on one hand the number of people on the Team that might pass for ‘normal’.” She gave a little laugh that then sobered into her simply looking at him with a thoughtful expression. Finally she spoke again. “Dominik. I really appreciate you inviting me to join you today. It means a lot. And I do know what you mean about slowing down when not dealing with all the crazy team stuff… So if you ever- I mean. If you wanted to do this again sometime? Or perhaps- try some other ‘normal’ adventure. You're welcome to contact me anytime.” Rhiannon paused to let that sink in before digging around for a notepad in her bag and writing down her phone number. She ripped out the sheet and offered it out to him. Dominik candidly took the scrap of paper, and his sights remained glued on the chain of numbers written thereon. His expression became, just a tiny bit, more awkward. “Uh, of course. I’m enjoying it too… I just don’t have a phone.” The blush on his face could rival Hesperus’ powers, and that was not a light claim. Rhiannon's face registered mild shock. “O-oh. Well that's certainly unexpected. How does everyone get ahold of you…?” At his severe blush, her lips started twitching as she tried not to laugh. She didn't want him to think she was laughing at the wrong thing. “Well. I could buy you one, but I wouldn't want you to think it's charity or anything. Honestly you need a phone for a lot of reasons. What if there's an emergency? How about- I mean I could get you one and we could work on a payment plan? Or perhaps Lukas needs some help with the grounds. A prepaid minutes phone should be easy enough for you to maintain on an as-needed basis.” At this point her hand was on her chin as she looked deep in thought going over all the options. The boy could only shake his head and wave his arms over the other in denial, and plenty of awkward confusion. “I understand, I understand! I’m thinking of buying something cheap and as-needed as you said, I am, really!” “I just wanted to get this gift done first, and the phone is straight next on the list, don’t need to worry. I make do with frequent trips and following Jake around for now.” Rhiannon narrowed her eyes and gave Dominik a long look, keeping a straight face. She couldn't keep it up though and burst out laughing a bit. “Alright alright! You're not in trouble or anything, and I'm not going to force one on you today. But I'll hold you to getting one soon-ish! If necessary I'll check in with Jake.” She raised a mock threatening finger. “Now then, the suspense is really starting to kill me. What was your idea for Jake's gift?” The girl smiled excitedly. With a simple nod, Dom straightened himself and rose his finger pointedly. He spun it around, implying the other to do the same. Upon a simple turn, the destination became apparent. A humble-looking, yet still deeply-constructed sports clothing and accessories shop. All this time, the other youth held a growing smirk. “Baseball.” It took a moment for Rhiannon to realize he meant for her to turn around. She did so slowly, uncertain if he was about to pull some kind of prank (something Freedo would certainly do). When she saw the store and heard him say ‘baseball’, the teen tilted her head curiously. “Baseball? Does Jake play?” Rhiannon moved to enter the store, looking around at the merchandise with interest. “Borderline religiously,” Dom joked. “Though, we’re not quite made to match. It’s, uh… hard for me to reel back…” he muttered, but otherwise stepped forward into the shop. And like that, the youth disappeared. Not quite literally, but he quickly meandered towards the stalls and the rows. His eyes glanced over the basketball equipment - shoes, shirts, sweatbands, even the balls themselves. Each time Dominik would glance at the price, touch the wallet in his pocket, and move on and abouts. His pace was quite impressive, and between the crowd, he himself would sometimes vanish from Rhiannon’s sight - only to reappear an aisle over, beckoning his friend over eagerly. Rhiannon followed him in, trying to keep up but occasionally getting distracted and losing sight of Dominik. Now and then she'd pick something up questioningly as an option or a joke. At one point she reappeared with a beer hat on - the kind that holds one on each side with a straw that goes down to your face. She was more than happy to simply follow the young man around as he browsed for the right gift. The glances at price and wallet touches weren't lost on her, but Rhiannon would never presume to take the joy of giving something bought with one's own means. So she stuck with what she was there for- fun and companionship and being ‘normal’. Together. “Thank you for your purchase” the clerk at the check-out gave both a polite bow, and Dom couldn’t even bring himself to answer. He nodded, enthusiastically, and harried the paper bag with his ‘treasure’ for Jake within. Glancing over his side, the boy smiled at Rhiannon enthusiastically. “I don’t think I would’ve gotten this… or the idea… without you today. Thanks, Rhianno-... uhm… can I call you “Rhi”?” Rhiannon was beaming almost as excitedly as Dom, pleased that they were able to find something he was happy with. At his question she looked mildly surprised but smiled and nodded. “Oh go right ahead! Gwen actually likes to call me that too. And I'm really happy I was able to help. I know he'll love it!” “Gwen’s idea, actually,” Dom admitted, once again returning to a bench. The way out felt shorter than the way in, perhaps due to the shop’s placement. Fresh air was a good change from the air-conditioned, and still stuffy atmosphere of a mall so overflowing with people of all shapes and sizes. “Not… directly… but she came up with ‘Dom-Dom’ and I kind of picked up the three-letter shorthand from her. And ‘Rhi’ flows off the tongue well.” Rhiannon chuckled and sat down next to him, enjoying the cool breeze of autumn nearing winter. “I'm sure she'd enjoy hearing that she inspired something. She thinks quite highly of you, you know. I've been sticking with Dominik since that's how you introduced yourself, but I can shorten it if you like.” She looked around at all the people going by, relaxed and sitting comfortably with her new friend. “I don’t mind at all,” Dom chuckled. “It’s… good to have a nickname of sorts, in the group. Even if it’s simple like that, I just feel it makes you… belong, a bit more, if that makes any sense.” “...that, and I still have to figure out what ‘osito’ means. Rescue called me that once a few months back. Never figured it out.” “Nothing wrong with a little extra ‘belonging’ for sure.” She said with a hint of wistfulness. Then Rhiannon turned to him with a sly grin. “Osito, hm? Well I suppose I could ask next time I see him. Orrrr…” She pulled out her phone and waggled it playfully. “Would you like to find out now?” Dominik once again began to shake his hands in direct disagreement, his face rose-red. “No, no, please. I don’t think I could survive phoning him in the middle of… whatever he might be doing to ask him about some word he said he might not even remember.” Moments later, he added. “For a magician, he has a very busy life.” Rhiannon laughed a light bubbly laugh. “I meant look up the definition on the internet, silly. But after that reaction, calling him is a lot more tempting.” She tilted her head thoughtfully. “You're right though, he does seem to stay pretty busy… You think it's related to his magic? I must say it's certainly always interesting to see the variety of forms magic can take. His feels nothing like either of my methods.” “Uh…” Dom swallowed deep. “It’s more his other lifestyle. The one he has when he pulls down the mask. But… magic. How is yours and his different? I mean, aside from practical application. I’ve heard things about spontaneous trees while Rescue seems to just… push and pull things with his mind.” “Other lifestyle, hm? Maybe he'll tell me about it sometime…” Rhiannon gave a sheepish smile at his question, rubbing at the back of her neck. “How are they different? Well- that's a complicated question on multiple fronts really… I don't know the source of his magic. Mine is- well it's in me, but past that everything I know is more family legend and theories. When inborn magic users show up in my family they like to give us the rather presumptuous title of 'Feytouched’. Every once in a great while, one of them gets a step further and has an ‘Awakening’. Lucky me. They try to give a lot of explanations on how or why this magic runs in our family, but all I know for certain is that it's- unpredictable. Untamed. My magic is life and chaos, and every day I just hope I don't lose my grip on it…” As she continued explaining, her face grew more solemn. Tired even. Rhiannon's eyes were distant and no longer looking at Dom until she snapped back to attention. She gave him another awkward smile. “Sorry, that was probably more information than you were looking for.” Dominik sat there, and his expression was… serene, compared to the expectation. He pushed himself forward, a little - resting his elbows against his knee in solemn and careful thought. As soon as Rhiannon was finished, the youth shook his head in a gentle manner. “I asked, so… that’s exactly what I signed up for.” “Truth be told, I can’t say I know much about what you’ve said. I bet I look like a magic person myself, but honestly, I’m just piggy-backing off someone with much more skill and expertise… immeasurable when I think about it, when compared to me. Or should I say, he’s piggy-backing off me to have a normal life, even if I feel he’s wholly disinterested.” And then, a bright gleam of an idea passed through his eye - perhaps the third time today alone. Dom quickly straightened himself and hit his fist against his other open palm. “Actually! It might be a shot in the dark but, why not ask?” Rhiannon looked surprised. “Oh I wasn’t really expecting answers or anything-” His comment finally fully registered. “Wait, ask what? Ask who?” Another moment as she remembers who exactly she's talking to. “Oh you mean- the one you call Gramps might know something you think…?” The sorceress looked both hopeful and also a bit nervous. “I- didn't think he'd like me. Or the ‘mystical’ stuff anyway. Are you sure we should bother him?” “Likely,” Dom nodded. “I mean, he probably knows more than most people on this planet and then some, at least that’s the idea I get when I ‘feel’ him ruminating when I’m about to fall asleep. Besides…” The youth gave his arm a light shake - as if trying to get rid of an itch, or waken a sleeping limb. “If we ask nicely, what’s the worst that can happen?” Rhiannon smiled excitedly. “Well- I mean if you're really sure- I'd love to hear what he thinks on the matter!” She got to her feet. “Do we need to go somewhere or do something specific?” “Not at all,” Dom shook his head. “I’ll ask him here and now. Anything… specific, you’d like me to tell him? Well, when I get him up from his sleep. He listens in, sometimes, to what’s going on.” Thinking about sitting back down, Rhiannon instead decided against it and stood facing Dom. “Anything specific to tell…? I'm- actually not sure. I've never made a list of questions I'd ask if I were to meet a nigh-omniscient being.” She gave a nervous little chuckle. Against his previous behaviour, Dom instead stared down, looking between Rhiannon’s shoes. His gaze was not quite absent-minded, but focused. It was as if he was listening, but only with one ear. Between words, his own lips moved, but offered no sound save for the faintest whispers. As soon as Rhiannon was done, Dominik turned up to look at the girl. “Well, if you don’t have anything specific, that’s fine as well. I’m sure he won-...” Before he could continue, Dom’s hand lurched forward. Much to the boy’s own chagrin, judging sorely on his surprised, perhaps somewhat annoyed expression. It stopped right before Rhiannon’s belly, a clenched fist with but the index finger extended. The two did not touch… but almost immediately, the glowing, scaled and green finger of an apparition all but overlapped Dominik’s own hand. The claw pierced the girl’s stomach - but there was no wound, no blood, no sign of harm. The ghost merely phased into her body… and her glamour rippled like disturbed water. “Hey-wha…?!” Dom protested, but his arm moved with a mind not his own. It retreated, and he shook it apparently in full control. The sign of the draconic claw was gone, disappearing as fast as it did. Rhiannon’s stomach continued to ripple, slowly calming - as if the Dragon dipped his limb into the surface of a lake. “...darn him.” At least a few passerbys stared at the two, wide-eyed. Rhiannon was startled by the sudden movement, almost bracing for a punch to the gut though it didn't come. Instead her eyes went wide as she saw the draconic claw pierce into her. Dominik then saw her almost physically recoil, hands trembling in fear as she suddenly felt like nowhere was safe anymore. After a few moments she seemed to relax, though her eyes still revealed a vulnerable discomfort. Rhiannon tilted her head thoughtfully with a hint of a puzzled frown. Then suddenly the claw pulled away and the sorceress took in a deep breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, not even noticing the looks they were getting. Eventually she somewhat regained her composure. “That was- is that what he feels like to you all the time…?” She looked up at Dominik with something like concern. “First it felt like I'd been invaded with nowhere to hide, which was almost- painful in a sense. But then it got a bit more pleasant, even though I know those other feelings weren't mine… In the end I think he may have somewhat enjoyed part of it at least? I'd rather a bit more warning before he tried anything like that again though… if possible?” Rhiannon gave Dominik a shaky smile before unsteadily sitting down back next to him, arms still wrapped around herself tightly. Dom gave Rhiannon all the space needed. He moved himself a little to the side, and avoided direct contact. Between glances to the girl’s well-being, he would eye his right hand and frown with mild annoyance. “Y-yeah… sorry about that. We agreed he wouldn’t seize my body, but sometimes he gets… impatient, I guess?” Dominik said, with a faint, definitely forced smile. “Yeah, it was a bit like that the first time. Just, you know… replace that curiosity with being turbo-pissed.” “But,” he shook his head. “If you’re still interested, I have answers. Sort of.” Rhiannon waited for a few moments, just sitting. She subconsciously moved closer to Dominik for the sense of warmth and safety he gives. “Oh um, yes I am still interested. I think. What- what did he say?” “Hmm…” Dom stopped, pondering. “It’s difficult to put into words, because… Gramps doesn’t speak with words - he speaks with feels. So… hm…” the boy rolled out his tongue, pinching it at the edge of his lips in deep thought. “Something about something… deep inside of your soul… not quite from this world… from a place full of trees and wilds and… strange creatures that are like humans, but like aliens… but not quite?” Dominik only shrugged. “It also felt deep. Not very deep, but like… as if I was in water, about, to the waist? And familiar, too. Like it’s always been there - that thing, or rather, that part of you. So it’s not quite appearing from nowhere.” “I do think the term ‘awakening’ is a bit off… because according to what Gramps just felt, I think it’s more appropriate to call it ‘blooming’,” Dom said, giving the most innocent smile he could muster. Rhiannon turned her head up to listen to him. She was finally starting to feel back to normal and listened with an open curious mind. “Really? Interesting... Not from here, but also always been part of me. And- blooming? Like a flower?” She smiled. “It sounds a lot more gentle and lovely than it felt.” She looked down to the ground, losing herself in thought again. Finally she gave her head a little shake and looked up to her friend with a bright grin. “Well enough about all that. Thank Gramps for his help! But what would you like to do now? For our ‘normal’ day.” Rhiannon chuckled a bit. “Hmm…” Dom paused, pondering for a moment. His eyes raced to Rhiannon, then back to the ground between them. He shook his head - not to the girl, but more to himself. All the while, he held a wistful simper on his face. “...so, how about that tea house restaurant thing Olivia took us to that one time…” Category:Scenes Category:The Morrígan Category:Dominik Tegan Category:B-Verse